


the weekend

by thecrowfamily



Series: ventventvent [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrowfamily/pseuds/thecrowfamily
Summary: "you've got a smile that could light this town,and we might need it,cuz it gets dark around here,real dark around here.""The Weekend", Modern Baseball





	

Koutarou used to be movement, or turbulence, but lately he's been closer to a plane crash.

He feels unclean, clogged up, uncomfortable. Like there's fluid in his lungs, turning them into dams, or water balloons, something that's about to burst. 

Akaashi asks if he's okay. He thinks he is. He thinks he is, so he says he is. Maybe if he says it enough, the fog will clear up, and things will feel normal again.

He stops attending class as much, falls asleep when he gets home and doesn't wake up for hours. There's energy there, he can feel it buzzing in him, but it's nuclear, toxic, far enough from his fingertips that he can't reach it. There's something murky, disgusting in him that he can't understand, but he can't see through it. 

His grades drop, he misses emails, lectures, tests, his entire body feels like it's spinning even though he's stopped moving unless he's forced to. He's good at pretending, though. He's good when it counts.

He thinks he used to be a rainbow, but the storm is coming back. He forgets what color looks like, along with the taste of adrenaline, and the texture of someone else's palms. It's probably the stress. It's probably his diet. College is supposed to be hard.

Koutarou misses feeling like electricity. Now, he's just burning plastic, smoke rising and choking everyone around him. He's radioactive, a health hazard, a danger and a detriment and a mistake. People should probably leave him alone, he thinks, stay out of the range of his explosion when he finally self destructs.

He should probably go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> im just venting here im sorry :-[]
> 
> I'll add more tags as this goes on but I'm tired rn


End file.
